Una Segunda Vida (MLB)
by Ari DC
Summary: La proyección de la conciencia es la separación entre el cuerpo físico y el cuerpo psicosomático (astral) para capturar la energía, recibir información y realizar tareas en la dimensión espiritual o energético denominado [...] Es una condición inherente a todos los seres humanos . "
1. Capitulo 1

[_Un_ quinto]

**Hospital Paris Falls, 16 de Octubre, 9:37 am - Cuatro Meses Antes**

—¡Código Azul en la sección del ala B!— El intercomunicador despertó a los tres médicos que se encontraban en la sala de descanso.

Alya Césaire, cardióloga.Nino Lahiffe, médico de emergencia.Adrien Agreste, neurólogo.

Cuando hay una víctima con un ataque cardiorrespiratorio, se activa el Código Azul.El médico que está libre o que esté tratando a un paciente que puede puede esperar, deja todo, toma el kit de objetos médicos que ayudarán en la reanimación del paciente, y corre para socorrer lo más rápido posible,porque cada segundo es valioso y esencial para la reanimación del paciente.

Parecía un día muy común para el trío de amigos de la universidad, que salieron de una cirugía complicada en conjunto y aprovecharon la hora vacante para tomar una siesta, sin embargo, parece que las cosas acabaron por complicarse.

—¿Qué creen que sucedió?— preguntó Alya.

La morena cargaba una bolsa con un desfibrilador mientras su bata se deslizaba junto a los cabellos rojizos por la carrera.

—No tengo idea.— Respondió Nino.

Adrien se mantuvo callado, intentando conectar algunos puntos.El código azul era un evento que podría ocurrir en cualquier lugar, incluyendo la sala de espera, la recepción, los pasillos, la enfermería, el baño ...pero nunca había oído hablar de uno que se produjera en la sección B, porque esa sección estaba restringida a los funcionarios del hospital.

En el París Falls existían cuatro pisos y cuatro secciones.La sección A, B, C y D.

La sección A era para los médicos con especializaciones, por ejemplo, neurólogos, cardiólogos, psiquiatras ... entre otros.S-B era las habitaciones de los residentes.S-C de los operadores de máquinas, tales como tomografia, cámara de resonancia magnética, radiografía.S-D era el de los empleados de la limpieza.

Por lo tanto, concluyó que la persona que estaba sufriendo el ataque, posiblemente fue uno de los residentes que estaban bajosu supervisión.

Una aglomeración se encontraba en la puerta del vestuario, su mayoría eran residentes.Pudo reconocer algunos rostros, como el de Lila Rossi y Chloe Bourgeois

—¡A un lado!— gritó Alya, corriendo hacia adentro.

Los tres pronto reconocieron a la dueña de los cortos cabellos azabache que estaba tendida en el suelo, inconsciente.

Audrey Bourgeois, pediatra y obstétrista, tenía la cabeza de Marinette Dupain Cheng en sus manos de forma que el cuello estuviera en posición que estimara la tráquea, permitiendo el aire entrar.

—¿Cuánto tiempo que está así?— preguntó Nino, ya separando todos los objetos de las bolsas y tomando un monitor multiparámetros portátil.

Audrey suspiró y balanceó la cabeza de forma negativa.

—No lo sé— murmuró —cuando la encontré, ella estaba aquí inconsciente.Puede haber pasado horas en ese suelo.

Alya arreglo sus gafas y conectó el monitor en la residente, ligándolo con prisa.

—Cuarenta batimentos por minuto, temperatura en treinta y cuatro grados, presión en diez por seis, electrocardiograma lento, saturación de oxígeno en setenta y ocho por ciento.— dijo Nino.

Con una linterna, Adrien abrió los ojos azulados de Marinette y comenzó a probar sus reacciones ante la luz.Con una espátula, abrió su boca y luego apretó el cartílago de las orejas, la clavícula, y con una punta de pluma le apretó una de las uñas.No obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

—Ella no tiene reacción ocular, reflejo en la garganta y ni reacción motora, es un coma nivel tres— Adrien accionó el bip para que el equipo de enfermeros le llevará una camilla — necesitamos retirarla de aquí y hacerle una tomografía del cráneo para ver si tiene algún daño suficiente en el cerebro, necesito saber si Marinette no tuvo muerte cerebral, pero a lo que todo indica, es lo que parece.

Después de la tomografía a la que Marinette fue sometida, los resultados no eran tan graves como aparentaban.El cerebro todavía tenía suficiente irrigación, y los latidos se estabilizaron, haciendo que la azabache volvería a la normalidad.Ahora era sólo esperar a que ella despertará, lo que podría pasar en un día, una semana, un año.

Su cuerpo necesitaba curarse, y el estado de coma lo garantizaría.

Se le realizaron otros tipos de exámenes, como resonancias, exámenes de sangre incluyendo hemograma completo, panel metabólico, toxinas, colesterol, hipertensión, diabetes, y nada fue encontrado.Marinette era tan sana como un caballo.

Nino había dejado el caso, Alya y Adrien trabajaban día a día para entender lo que causó el paro cardiaco de la Dupain Cheng, pero no encontraronnada.

El Agreste se sentía responsable de ella, la chica de la sonrisa hermosa y del pelo azulado.Era una de las residentes del hospital que había tenido las mejores las notas en la universidad, y su período de práctica y residencia eran ejecutados con maestría, como si hubiera nacido para eso.Debió haber prestado más atención, ese tipo de cosas no sucede de una hora para otra.

Si hubiese sido más cercano con los residentes de los que era responsable, tal vez hubiera tratado a Marinette antes de que ella sufriera esta complicación.

No pudo prevenir, ahora sólo le restaba remediar las consecuencias.

Hospital París Falls, 22 de febrero, 18:06 pm - Actualmente

Hace cuatro meses que Adrien era el responsable del caso de Marinette Dupain Cheng.En ese tiempo, adelgazó seis kilos, pues no paraba de investigar sobre lo que ella tenía y el por qué no despertaba.

El hermano de Marinette, el doctor Arthur, ortopedista, visitaba a su hermana menor todos los días, y ambos hombres disputaban todo el tiempo para ver quién se quedaba más con ella.Se volvieron amigos muy cercanos, y juntos, investigaban sin parar, pedían opiniones de varios médicos diferentes y vigilaban a la fémina todos los días.

—¿Sabías que su tono de pelo es natural?— preguntó Arthur.

Adrien levantó los ojos de los libros.

—¿En serio?

—Sí— el castaño confirmó —hubo una mezcla muy grande con los cabellos cafés de papá y los azulados de mamá.Yo salí castaño claro, Bridgette salió negro y Marinette nació con un tono azulado.

El Agreste sonrió mínimamente, observando a la mujer inconsciente y serena, como si estuviera sólo durmiendo.

—Ella tenía una debilidad por los rubios— continuó Arthur, arqueando una ceja —sabes, ustedes quedarían muy bien juntos.

Adrien ahora se reía, balanceando la cabeza.

—Estas jugando conmigo, y burlándote de tu hermana— Adrien apuntó a Marinette —cobarde, ella ni siquiera puede defenderse.

Ah ja, pensó Arthur.

—Necesito ver a algunos pacientes, una niña que estaba andando en bicicleta y se rompió la pierna, fractura expuesta, etc ...

—Usted habla demasiado, Arthur.— Murmuró Adrien.

El castaño estrechó la mirada, fingiendo una expresión ofendida.

—¿Y tu?— preguntó —¿No tienes algún cerebro para abrir, una columna para poner en su lugar ...?

Adrien sacudió la cabeza de manera negativa, y Arthur entendió el recado.

Estaba estudiando de nuevo de alguna manera para que Marinette se recuperará.

—Ciertamente, en fin vuelvo cuando termine mi turno, espero no verte por aquí cuando yo llegue.

Adrien sólo hizo una señal con la mano para que el Dupain se fuera, y volvió a estudiar sus libros.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos, empezando a recorrer todos los casos de código azul que había socorrido, pero en la medicina todos saben que ningún caso es igual al otro, entonces él estaba cada vez con menos opciones.

Ni siquiera vio el tiempo pasar, apenas despertó del trance cuando Rose Lavillant, la enfermera que bañaba a Marinette y que también se había unido mucho a ella, asomó la cabeza dentro de la habitación.

—Mi turno.— dijo la rubia.

—Cierto.— confirmó el Agreste, tomando sus cosas y saliendo de allí.

—Hola— Sabine, la madre de la azabache, le hacía cariños en los cabellos que ya se encontraban en medio de la espalda, antes cortos en los hombros —¿sabías que tu padre finalmente consiguió ganar el juego de póker contra tu tía Annette?

Las lágrimas de Sabine caían sobre las sábanas, y una de sus manos apretaba la mano de su hija.

—Te estás perdiendo tantas cosas, querida ... vuelve pronto con nosotros.

Bridgette y Arthur tenían los ojos húmedos también, pero no derramaban lágrimas.Tom esperaba en el balcón de la habitación, no podía ver a su princesa en aquella litera, tan frágil.La familia estaba unida.Unida en calor, en amor, en oración.

Marinette respiraba tranquilamente, sus ojos cerrados de manera delicada, como si estuviera soñando y no quisiera despertar.

Y Adrien y Alya observaban a la familia por el cristal que separaba el cuarto del pasillo.Alya con una expresión triste y Adrien con una expresión indeseable, como de praxis.

—Tenemos que hacer algo, Adrien— Alya chasqueó los dedos al decir ello.

—Yo lo sé, pero ya la revisamos por todos los medios, todos los exámenes que se hicieron y no pudimos encontrar ninguna causa.No puedo diagnosticarla y no se como despertarla.

Alya bajó sus ojos verdosos para el porcelanato del suelo, pensativa.Hasta que una luz brilló en el fondo de la oscuridad en la que estaba, y tuvo una idea.

Agarró el puño de Adrien y lo empezó a arrastrar por los pasillos.

—¡Sueltame, loca!— Exclamó el rubio.

—Sólo camina y quédate callado.

Los dos salieron del ala C que quedaba en el segundo piso, junto a las habitaciones.Alya lo arrastró hasta el ala B, donde encontraron a Chloe y Lila, las dos colegas residentes de Marinette Dupain, y por lo que Alya recordaba, amigas de ella.

—Hola— saludó, recibiendo sonrisas en retribución —¿Son amigas de Marinette, correcto?

Lila confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y Chloe dijo sí.

—¿Pueden decirnos la rutina de Marinette de todas las mañanas en su habitación?— preguntó la morena, y Adrien entendió lo que la Césaire intentaba hacer.

Pero, por supuesto, pensó el Agreste.¿Cómo nunca había pensado en eso antes?

—Bien— pudieron ver los ojos verdosos de Lila divagando antes de empezar a hablar— Marinette siempre estaba de buen humor.Ella llegaba esparciendo sonrisas, animando a los residentes que estaban cansados, distribuía aperitivos para todos nosotros, y siempre comía una filete de pollo de cinco centímetros todos los días antes de trabajar, era como un TOC de ella.

Chloe cogió para apartar la voz embargada y empezó a hablar.

—Ella siempre tomaba un baño antes de vestirse con el uniforme de los residentes, allí ella secaba su pelo con el secador, pues decía que sus coletas que siempre lucia se veían mejor que si las dejaba secar naturalmente, y bien, todas las bromas de ella diciendo que quería verse bien por el médico ... Adr— Lila dio un empujón en Chloe,y la rubia se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado—es ... quiero decir ... bueno, entonces se vistió, hizo una pequeña oración, sabe usted como es su familia de religiosa, ¿no es así?Y entonces empezaba con su trabajo.

—Cierto— murmuró Adrien, ignorando el deslizamiento de su residente —¿No hay nada más extraño?¿Algo inusual?

–No— dijo Lila —ella lo hacía siempre, era la rutina que ella nunca rompía, y el día en que sufrió el ataque no fue diferente.

—Asi es— Chloe confirmó —el día en que fue encontrada, ella había llegado un poco atrasada.Todos ya nos estábamos vistiendo y ella todavía estaba en el baño.Entonces la dejamos secando su cabello y fuimos a trabajar, y ella dijo que ya iba.Yo estaba en compañía de mi madre en obstetria aquella mañana, y cuando fui a llamar a Marinette, la encontré inconsciente en el baño.Me quedé inerte, entonces mi madre vino a ver el porqué de la demora y ella empezó a socorrerla, yo me encargué de alertar el Código Azul.

Alya abrió los ojos, y tuvo su respuesta para lo que buscaban hace meses.

Adrien pensaba en lo mismo, en todas las conversaciones, un detalle parpadeaba con letras color neón.

—¡El secador!— El neurólogo y la cardióloga hablaron al unísono y corrieron hacia el vestuario, seguidos por Lila y Chloe.

—Que está sucediendo ...

—Lila— Alya la interrumpió —¿podrías decirme en qué tomacorriente Marinette enchufaba el secador de pelo?

Lila apuntó a un tomacorriente que se encontraba en el suelo, al un lado de la puerta de las duchas.

—Eso es— Adrien suspiró, finalmente había encontrando la respuesta que tanto estuvo buscando —ella fue electrocutada.

—¡¿Cómo?!— Exclamó Chloe.

—Sí— Alya apuntó hacia las duchas —ella debe haber salido apresurada de la ducha, y fue a conectar el secador para secar su pelo— el cardiólogo se encaminó exactamente en la dirección que Marinette habría ido, recorriendo un camino —entonces, ella enchufó el secador en la toma de corriente y el cable en mal estado tocó el suelo húmedo, a su vez se encontraba con los pies descalzos.

—¿Eso explica el paro cardiorrespiratorio?— murmuró Lila —¿qué harán ahora?

Alya y Adrien se encararon pero antes de que pudiera hablar algo, sus bips pitaron al mismo tiempo."Habitación 512"

La habitación de Marinette.

Rápidamente se encaminaron al cuarto de Marinette Dupain, y lo que encontraron allí los hizo contener el aliento en sorpresa.

—Adrien, mi amor— Marinette, ya despierta, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa enorme en la cara, se arrojó en los brazos del médico neurólogo —pensé que no ibas a venir a explicar que estoy haciendo aquí.

Adrien abrió la boca con incredulidad, sosteniendo a la muchacha por la cintura.

Todos en la sala estaban desconcertados, de hecho.

—Dime dónde está, estoy muriendo de nostalgia.—Marinette decía con voz añorada, mirando a todos lados.

—¿Quién, Marinette?— preguntó el Agreste.

—¿Y quién más podría ser?— la parisina bufó en incredulidad —Emilie, nuestra hija.

o-o-o-o

Buen día Miraculer's

Este es un nuevo ShortFic

Espero les guste


	2. Capitulo 2

[_Dos Quintos_]

**Hospital París Falls, 23 de febrero, ****11:34 am**

La miraron atentamente.

No podría ser peor, ¿verdad?

Marinette estaba sentada en su cama mientras el psiquiatra Luka Couffaine la evaluaba.

—Dígame, señorita Dupain Cheng,¿ cómo usted se sentía exactamente durante el coma?— preguntó el psiquiatra Couffaine, anotando todo lo que creía importante en una hoja de papel.

Marinette jugaba constantemente con sus cabellos azabache, inquieta. Miró a Adrien, que estaba sentado en la esquina de la habitación, y se sintió un poco más segura en responder.

—Me sentía como una espectadora— ella habló —como si yo estuviera viéndome a mí misma en un tercer plano.

—Podría explicarlo.— animó Luka.

—Yo me veía en una casa grande, de suelo de madera lustra, flores y cortinas de lino blancas— la parisina sonrió al mencionar aquello —tenía a mi marido y a nuestra hija, una niña de pelo azabache como el mío y ojos verde esmeralda vibrantes entorno de unos seis años de edad.

Luka miró de inmediato al Agreste, que mantenía una expresión apática, apenas escuchando el relato.

La verdad es que Adrien no sabía bien qué hacer, qué decir. Se quedó en shock al ser abrazado de forma tan íntima la noche pasada, y más consternado aún por las palabras que salieron de la boca de su residente. Los presentes que estaban detrás, ayudaron a calmar Marinette, que estaba histérica al ver que nadie sabía el paradero de su supuesta hija, Emilie, y todos se preguntaron, incluído él, qué demonios le había sucedido a Marinette Dupain Cheng.

—¿Y cómo tú, la Marinette espectadora, te sentías? Físicamente, emocionalmente ...

—Es complicado hablar de lo emocional y lo físico— dijo la azabache, enrollando una mecha de sus cabellos más grandes en el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, fascinada —sólo sentía que ... flotaba, pero al mismo tiempo sentía mi cuerpo vibrar ... vibrar en sensaciones confusas, en sonidos que se mezclaban con la escena que yo presenciaba, luces punteaban alrededor de la ... pantalla ... que mostraba todo.

Ella tenía una mirada vaga, y sonreía con nostálgica al relatar sus recuerdos.

Luka se acomodó mejor en el sillón, anotando los mínimos detalles de su discurso. Sus ojos azules observaron a la mujer a través de sus anteojos, curiosos.

—¿Y qué pasaba en esa pantalla?

La sonrisa de Marinette fue grande, y Adrien sintió una molestia en la espina.

—Mi infancia, mi adolescencia, mi noviazgo, después el compromiso, el matrimonio, mi primera ...— Marinette enrojeció, y ambos supieron en qué parte se había interrumpido —el nacimiento de Emilie, noches de viernes con palomitas carameladas y películas antiguas ... era una buena vida.

Luka asintió, levantándose y arreglando su chaleco. Miro a los ojos a Adrien, quien también se levantó.

Se despidieron de Marinette con un saludo, pero antes de salir de la habitación, oyeron su voz dulce llamar.

—¿Adrien?

El Agreste se paró en la puerta y la miró, animándole para que continuase.

—Quiero nuestra vida de vuelta, por favor, haga que regrese.

Él apenas asintió, y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Ambos hombres caminaron en silencio por algunos pasos, pero, conocidos por largo tiempo, el rubio ya se estaba preparado para el discurso del moreno.

Luka se rascó la nuca al hablar

—Que complicado es todo esto.

Adrien bufó, y su amigo se rió de su cara.

—No estoy diciendo que es algo malo, es sólo algo, digamos ... diferente. Esto no sucede todos los días.— el Couffaine intentó justificar.

—Es lógico que no sucede todos los días— Adrien paró de supetón, encarando a Luka— mis residentes no salen gritando todos los días que estamos casados y tenemos una hija.

Luka sonrió un poco.

—Ah, hermano, por lo menos ella es linda.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza negativamente y empezó a caminar lejos.

—Hermano, ¡espera!

—Ah, guitarrista, tengo más cosas que hacer.

Luka se agotó para alcanzar a Adrien, le hacían faltas las carreras matinales que realizaba hace tres años.

—Lo siento, no te quise molestar.— Luka murmuró.

—Tsc, diferente de todo el mundo, no veo la gracia en eso— Adrien empezó a anotar algunas cosas en su portapapeles— esa niña necesita ayuda, ¿sólo yo lo veo?

Luka puso una cara seria, sintiendo un poco de culpa por jugar con una cosa tan seria.

El caso de Marinette fascinaba al Couffaine, nunca había visto algo de este tipo. Las personas despertaban de comas en todo momento, pero sólo relataban conversaciones con Dios, con seres queridos fallecidos, o que anduvieron por el hospital mientras nadie podía verlos, pero nunca en toda su vida había visto algún caso en que el paciente vivía una vida paralela a la suya.

—Tienes toda la razón, hermano— el moreno dijo —iré a mi apartamento a estudiar más sobre el caso, pero no garantizo muchas respuestas hoy, voy a cenar con mi mujer.

El neurólogo esbozó una mínima sonrisa para el psiquiatra, mientras tomaba asiento.

—Marinette Dupain Cheng aparentemente está fuera de peligro, ve a darle un poco atención a Kagami, no sé cómo aguanta esa barriga de ocho meses sin que estés cerca.

—En ese caso, me voy— Luka sonrió —hablando de Kagami, ella me pidió que te invitar para el baby shower de Noam, va a ser el sábado.

—Estaré allí, llevo el whisky.

Luka dio una risa nasal, balanceando la cabeza en negativo.

—Si la patrona me deja beber algo diferente al té de manzana, puedes traerlo sin problemas.

Marinette intentaba juntar los pedazos de los recuerdos que tenía, pero su mente no parecía cooperar.

Todo parecía tan extraño.

Por un lado, recordaba su infancia, de su casa de clase media en un barrio de clase media, de sus hermanos cinco años más viejos corriendo por la casa, protegiéndola de los chicos en el colegio. Se acordó de su madre, Sabine, y de su padre, Tom, ambos panaderos que realizaban deliciosos bocadillos de vainilla y croissant's de chocolate.

Se acordó de las monedas que contaban para comprar harina todos los días, de los domingos en la iglesia del barrio, y recordaba muy bien el día en que sus hermanos Arthur y Brigitte consiguieron una beca en la facultad federal para cursar medicina e diseño, y que fue una fiesta.

Se acordó que todo empezó a cambiar a su familia a partir de este momento, que ella misma se enamoró de la medicina y pasó a estudiar con Arthur, esforzándose siempre para ser admitida en la universidad.

Pues bien, eso era lo que tenía en concreto, pero estas memorias se barajaban con otras memorias, memorias sobre su residencia, los intercambios de mirar con el neurólogo Adrien Agreste, los cafés que él la invitaba a tomar en la cafetería del hospital, los besos cálidos que cambiaban por las habitaciones vacías.

Su solicitud de citas y de matrimonio.

Su primera noche juntos, y poco después, Emilie vino al mundo.

De la casa enorme que tenían, de las panqueques que hacía todos los días para la hija, del café dulce que a Adrien tanto le gustaba y ella dejaba listo en la cafetera.

Era surrealista despertar y ver que todo había sido un sueño.

Marinette se sentía frustrada, ella quería conseguir olvidar la vida que vivió mientras estaba inconsciente, pero simplemente no podía. Las memorias eran demasiado vívidas, más parecía que este mundo era una pesadilla.

—Chica, has dado un susto a todos nosotros.— Alya entró en la habitación e hizo que la chica diera un salto.

Marinette sonrió avergonzada.

—Lo siento mucho.

La cardióloga se acercó a la camilla donde la azabache estaba sentada.

—Vine a examinarte— Alya tomó el estetoscopio, ya que la paciente ya no estaba en el monitor, y empezó a medir sus latidos —y dar su diagnóstico por parte de mi área.

Marinette inspiraba por la nariz y soltaba por la boca, apenas esperando que la médica le dijera lo que había sucedido consigo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que, realmente, nadie le había dicho a ella él por qué se encontraba en tales condiciones.

—No hay una forma de ser suave hablando de eso ... Marinette, has sido electrocutada.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron y se llenaron de lágrimas. Alya continuó hablando.

—El choque eléctrico provocó una parada cardiorrespiratoria— la morena terminó de examinar a Marinette y se sentó en un sofá —como usted estaba sola en el vestuario, nadie pudo ayudarle de inmediato, así que creemos que usted había pasado unos buenos minutos de esa forma y así mismo tendida en el suelo. Su amiga Chloe fue quien te encontró, y llamó a la doctora Audrey para darle los primeros auxilios, tratando luego de accionar el Código Azul.

Marinette estaba asimilando la información, y realmente, lo último que podía recordarse era del secador de pelo, y que todo se desvanecía después.

—El doctor Nino, el doctor Adrien y yo fuimos a prestarle socorro, sus latidos estaban débil, usted apenas respiraba, y después del análisis de Adrien, estaba en coma nivel tres.— dijo Alya.

La Césaire vio a su paciente levantarse de la cama y deambular por la habitación. Entendía el espanto de ella, incluso la morena sentía un frío en el estómago cuando recordaba a Adrien examinando a la mujer frente a él y diciendo que ella tenía prácticamente muerte cerebral.

—Por eso entré en coma— la Dupain Cheng murmuró —me faltó oxígeno en el cerebro.

La cardióloga asintió y empezó a levantarse, tomando el sujetapapeles que se encontraba en la cama de la parisina.

—He venido a dejar su caso, ya que no necesita más de mi ayuda— anotó lo que dijo en el portapapeles —¡Cuidese mucho y ya no dé más sustos a la gente!

La fémina sonrió y asintió, viendo a Alya irse.

Residencia Couffaine, 23 de febrero, 20:46 pm

Le rodeaba todos los pensamientos y cualquier explicación acerca de lo que Marinette Dupain Cheng soñó. Luka ya había atendido casos así, pero nunca en la vida uno en que la proyección astral del paciente durará tanto tiempo y fue tan nítida.

Por lo general, los pacientes hablaban de las cosas más fáciles, como caminar en la forma de espectro o hablar con Dios, pero nunca una existencia paralela de manera muy detallada.

Desafortunadamente era una cosa que no podría ser explicada, pero que con tratamiento psiquiátrico, podría ser enterrada y superada.

—Querido, la cena está lista.— Kagami, su esposa, acariciaba su barriga saliente y le ofrecía una sonrisa gentil. Luka creia que fue ella la que le dio su salud mental, porque siempre estaba rodeado de gente desequilibrada.

Ambos fueron al comedor. El medallón de filete olía muy bien, y el hombre tuvo que reírse de la copa de vino tinto aun lado de su plato y del jugo de uva de cajita, con un popote al lado del plato de su esposa.

—¿Quieres quedarte borracho con jugo?— dijo ella.

Kagami entrecerró sus ojos avellanas, ocupando su lugar y agitando su mano para que su marido hiciera lo mismo.

Cenaron en silencio, apreciando el sabor de la buena comida y la compañía el uno del otro.

—Querido, habla conmigo sobre lo que te está preocupado, es extraño que no cortés el silencio con alguna broma extraña.

Luka miró medio ofendido a su esposa, y comenzó a reírse de su cara. Suspiró.

—Tengo una paciente que acaba de despertar de un coma y dice haber tenido una proyección astral— le contesta —afirma haber vivido una realidad paralela, donde estaba casada con el Agreste y ellos tenían una hija.

—¿Hija?— preguntó la mujer —¿Estás seguro de que ella no está mintiendo, o haciendo alguna broma?

—Creemos que no, ella se quedó muy desesperada al darse cuenta de que todo aquello no era real— Luka limpió la boca en una servilleta, finalizando la comida —y ella tiene todos los síntomas de la proyección astral, pero es un caso peculiar.

La mujer estrechó los ojos. Ya había visto en algún lugar un libro sobre eso, pero no se recordaba de cuál.

—Creo que ustedes sólo deben seguirla acompañando y ayudarla a superar eso, es lo mejor que hay que hacer.

Hospital París Falls, 24 de febrero, 8:12 am

Adrien finalmente sabía lo que era una buena noche. Una vez que logró mantener sus preocupaciones lejos de Marinette Dupain Cheng, pues estaba ya despierto, diagnosticando y parcialmente en su sano juicio, ningún otro paciente más grave había empeoramiento, a continuación, el neurólogo se dio el lujo de dormir durante nueve horas seguidas en su apartamento.

Feliz llegó al hospital por la mañana, deseando buenos días a todos y distribuyendo sonrisas - que casi mató a unas enfermeras.

El primer paciente que fuera a visitar se llamaba Kimble Chiến Lê. Era un jugador de fútbol que había sufrido una lesión en la médula espinal al caer con la espalda arqueada en juego. Por suerte, los primeros auxilios fueron ejecutados con maestría por su equipo técnico, y hoy, después de haber hecho una cirugía de retirada de los fragmentos de hueso de la columna, Adrien estaba feliz de ser el portador de las noticias sobre la orden de alta del jugador simpático.

Llamó a una de sus residentes, Chloe, para que le diera la noticia a él, ya que fue ella quien detectó la causa del problema de Kim cuando éste llegó al hospital.

—¿Cree que lo conseguiré, doctor?— preguntó sorpresivamente la rubia.

Adrien sonrió de lado.

—Si usted consiguió pasar en la federal de medicina, consiguiera dar la noticia para el paciente, Chloe.

—Pero yo soy su fan, doctor— explicó la rubia, mordiéndose las uñas —¿Y si comienzo a tartamudear, si lloro? O peor ¿Empiezo a gritar?

Adrien se rió con gusto, entonces abrió la puerta de la habitación del joven para que su residente hiciera lo que se le pidió.

—Va a conseguirlo, confío en ti, doctora.

Dejandola allí, fue hasta el mostrador de las enfermeras para ver si alguien no necesitaba ayuda o algo así, pero hasta el socorro estaba tranquilo esa mañana.

Decidió ir echar un vistazo a Marinette, sólo para ver cómo estaban las cosas para ella.

Al llegar a la habitación 512, la vio peinando sus cabellos en la ventana, y la escuchó murmurar algo. Cuando finalmente distinguió lo que ella decía, sintió el corazón acelerar.

—¿mez-vous? ¿Dormez-vous?

¡Sonnez les matines! ¡Sonnez les matines!

Din, dan, don. Din, dan, don

_Simplemente era la canción que su fallecida madre Emilie Agreste cantaba para sí y para Felix, su hermano, cuando los preparaba para dormir._

*

Hola a tod@s

Espero sea de su agrado este capítulo

Nos vemos en la próxima


	3. Capitulo 3

**Tres Quintos**

**Hospital Paris Falls, 24 de febrero, 8:22 am**

¿Estaba loco?

Ella no podía estar cantando aquello, esa música no. Era imposible. Poco probable. Impensable.

Sin embargo, ella entonaba el cántico en voz soprana, pero al mismo tiempo de una forma dulce y cargada de un sentimiento indecible.

La observaba sin perder un solo detalle, tal vez por primera vez en años, observándola de verdad. Todo el tiempo en que convivió con Marinette Dupain Cheng, nunca prestó la atención necesaria resultando en grabar su fisonomía,

Ahora, sin embargo, podía verla con claridad.

La piel pálida, la nariz arrebatada, los ojos increíblemente límpidos y azules, como el reflejo del cielo sobre el mar.

Sin hablar del cabello.

Hilos azabache que le caían lisos por los hombros, enmarcando su cara en la más perfecta cosa que Adrien había visto ese día, y no eran ni nueve de la mañana todavía.

Luego el aliento necesitó ser tragado dentro de los pulmones, entonces, y apenas entonces, se dio cuenta de que su visión le hizo perder el aire.

El sentimiento de nostalgia que la música trajo a su pecho fue el puente para encender la luz y ver a la mujer con otros ojos. La capacidad de cantar, exactamente como su difunta madre cantaba, suave, sereno, incluso las pausas en la letra idéntica, lo dejó atónito, y pasó a considerar la historia loca de ella con un fondo de realidad.

Pero eso era algo que sucedería en ínfimas ocasiones dentro de billones de miles de millones de posibilidades.

Se sintió idiota, se confesaba a sí mismo. Pero ... ¿Es concebible?

En la puerta, Marinette se dio la vuelta con una inmensa sonrisa en la cara, que disminuyó hacia algo más discreto al ver de quién se trataba.

—Doctor Agreste— dijo ella— estoy sorprendida de verlo, por lo general me visita más tarde.

Adrien entró lentamente en la habitación, con las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones vaqueros y el chaleco abierto, mostrando la camisa negra que vestía por debajo.

—Empecé mi turno hace unas horas y ... bueno, pasé para ver cómo estaba usted, pues terminé mis quehaceres por ahora.

Dupain dejó el cepillo de pelo en el aparador de la ventana. Se sentó en su lecho y juntó las manos sobre el cuello, arreglando disimuladamente la camiseta del hospital.

Se sentía avergonzada delante de él. Hasta hace poco tiempo, él era su marido, con quién compartió la vida y la cama, una hija, un hogar, y ahora era prácticamente un desconocido.

Él, por otro lado, también tenía una leve incomodidad cuando se encontraban solos. Se sentía en la posición de un canalla que podría romper el corazón de la residente en cualquier momento.

—Me siento bien ... más que bien— ella murmuró— sana como un caballo.

Adrien asintió, para mostrar que creía en ella, entonces se acercó, sentándose en una silla delante de la mujer.

—Sabes, nos has dado un ...

—Un susto, lo sé— lo interrumpió, dejando una risa escapar de los labios rojos— la doctora Césaire me dijo lo mismo. Fui electrocutada, ¿no?

—Sí, Marinette— el rubio confirmó— usted fue electrocutada por el secador de pelo, creo que Alya ya le explicó los detalles de lo que la descarga provocó en su cuerpo. Lo siento mucho.

—No lo sienta— Marinette se inclinó rápido y tomó las manos del neurólogo con las suyas— estoy viva, todo gracias a usted, a la doctora Césaire y al doctor Lahiffe. Les debo la vida por salvarme.

Adrien encaró las manos pequeñas en las suyas, evaluando su temperatura, su suavidad, su firmeza, y percibió que apreciaba el contacto, no lo repelía como de costumbre cuando se trataba de otras personas. Tal vez fuera el momento, las emociones eran más blandas, y por eso qué él bajó la guardia.

O tal vez fuera la culpa que sentía por Marinette Dupain Cheng. Creía que si hubiera prestado más atención en ella, tal vez no estuviera en una cama de hospital con la cabeza desordenada tal y cuál se hallaba ahora.

—Y en cuanto a su familia ¿Están viniendo a visitarte?— preguntó a ella.

Una sonrisa abierta apareció en la cara de la azabache, y ella empezó a contar sintiendo mucha felicidad sobre las visitas de sus padres y los juegos de sus hermanos, los cuales estaban dejándola cada vez más fuerte para salir de esa situación.

Adrien, que no solía sonreír, sonría no sólo de lo que ella hablaba, sino también de su entusiasmo, de su luz que resplandecía en el ambiente.

Y la rendija de la puerta, Arthur estaba sonriendo, porque tal vez ese fue el principio de una gran historia.

••••••

Lila todavía intentaba calmar a Chloe, que parecía estar sufriendo un ataque de pánico.

—Relajate amiga, calma.— la Rossi decía con una voz suave mientras la otra se esforzaba para respirar.

—No hay como quedarse tranquila, Lila!— Exclamó la Bourgeois, caminando de un lado al otro.

La enfermera Rose, que pasaba por allí, se asustó con la escena que presenciaba y luego se fue a informar con Lila de lo que sucedió.

—Aquel jugador de fútbol, Kimble Chiến Lê, la llamó para cenar.

Rose comenzó a reírse, recordando la primera vez que su marido la llamó para cenar, y que sentía casi la misma euforia que la residente sentía en este momento.

—Relájate, Chloe— Rose llamó la atención de ella— es normal quedar enérgica, cuando Ali me invitó a cenar por primera vez también me puse ansiosa, y al final, todo ocurrió perfectamente.

La rubia respiró profundamente, y entonces, consiguió relajarse un poco, y parte de la ansiedad que la tomaba le dejó el cuerpo. Abrazó a la enfermera con cariño y la agradeció por las palabras de confort, haciendo a Lila sonreír por ver que la amiga estaba mejor.

••••••

Residencia Agreste, 24 de febrero, 19:22 pm

—¡Marc, deja esa taza de cristal ahora!— gritó Melody detrás del hijo de seis años.

—Pero mamá ...

Ella tomó el objeto de las manos pequeñas del niño rubio, y le besó en la cara.

—Estas cosas son muy peligrosas, cuando quieras matar la sed, usa tu copita de plástico, está bien.

Adrien creía increíble como Melody podía verse como un ser absurdamente aterrador a una persona cariñosa en intervalos de un minuto.

—¿No es linda?— dijo Felix, y Gabriel se rió.

—Su madre era de la misma manera.— comentó el patriarca de la familia.

Adrien encaró a su padre y a su hermano, sonriendo torcido.

—Ella no era así conmigo.

Felix bufó y desordenó los cabellos rubios de su hermano menor, arrancando risas de su padre.

—Por supuesto, tu eras el preferido.

Adrien estrecerró los ojos, indignado.

—Y tú eres el preferido de papá.

Gabriel giró los ojos.

Sus hijos ya habían pasado de los treinta y aún actuaban como dos niños biliosos.

—Los dos son mis preferidos.— dijo el más viejo.

—¿Están con ese asunto en pauta de nuevo?— Melody se acercó con Marc en el regazo— Son un par de bebés.

Felix intentó hacer su aspecto más herido para su esposa, pero acabó riéndose antes de alcanzar el objetivo.

—Tío Adrien!— el niño se echó en el regazo de su tío y lo abrazó— Te he extrañado.

El neurólogo observó los ojos grisáceos de su pequeño sobrino y le sonrió.

—Yo vivo aquí con ustedes, Marc.

Los demás se rieron, y el muchacho sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya sé, pero usted se queda mucho tiempo en el trabajo, y cuando llega a casa, o estoy durmiendo, o estoy en la escuela, y casi nunca lo encuentro— Marc decía tristón— su trabajo es tan importante?

Felix a veces se chocaba con lo que salía de la boca de su hijo. Era muy inteligente para su edad, y hacía preguntas muy bien elaboradas. ¿Que es lo que su hermanito respondería ahora?

Adrien estaba embarbacado. No había notado que su familia sentía tanta falta de sí, tal vez estaba tan enfocado en el caso de Marinette que se olvidó que tenía una vida fuera del hospital.

Suavizó su expresión, abriendo una sonrisa más ligera para el niño, y antes de que pudiera hablar algo, Gabriel llamó la atención del nieto.

—Sí, Marc. El trabajo de tu tío es muy importante. ¿Sabías que él es como un superhéroe?

Marc abrió los ojitos, emocionado.

—¿Es serio, abuelo?

—Muy serio. Él trabaja muchas horas al día, salvando a personas enfermas y combatiendo el mal que hay en ellas— Gabriel hablaba con una sonrisa en la cara— él se preparó por mucho tiempo para conseguir ser lo que es hoy, y comía todas las verduras del plato, eh? Actualmente es uno de los mejores héroes del hospital ...

—¡Pero superhéroes no trabajan en el hospital, abuelo!— protestó el pequeño, y los adultos se rieron.

—Es que él trabaja disfrazado, campeón.— susurró Felix.

Adrien sentía su vista distorsionarse por unas cuantas lágrimas, emocionándose y viendo el apoyo de su familia nítida en esas palabras.

—Asi es, y es por eso que se queda mucho tiempo fuera de casa. Nos sentimos orgullosos de él, ¿no? - finalizó el patriarca.

—¡Sí!— exclamó Marc, sosteniendo el rostro del tío entre sus manos— cuando yo crezca, quiero ser como tú, tío Adrien!

A continuación, las lágrimas rodaban por el rostro del médico, y abrazó a su sobrino, plenamente afectivo.

••••••

**Hospital París Falls, 25 de febrero, 9:10 am**

Nunca pensé en cómo iba a morir, pero morir en lugar de alguien que me encanta, me parece una buena manera de hacerlo.

—Por favor, Marinette! ¿De nuevo esta película? ¡La Saga Crepúsculo terminó en 2012!— Arthur exclamó al apagar el portátil.

—Pero sólo la vi cincuenta y cuatro veces ...

—¡Por eso mismo!— miró asombrado a la menor— Ya debes haber memorizado todas las palabras de los personajes.

—Pero claro que sí, después de leer los libros también.— Marinette argumentó, sonriendo satisfecha.

—Tu estas enferma, sólo por eso.

Un ruido se oyó a través de la puerta y Arthur la abrió.

—¡Marinette!— una Lila histérica atropelló a Arthur y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Luka, que venía atrás, se golpeó la cara con vergüenza ajena por su amiga.

—M-mi... nuestra... ¡perdóname!— se levantó rápido y ayudó al castaño a levantarse también.

—No fue nada, muñeca.— dijo Arthur, sonriendo galante.

Luka miró la escena con celos, pero comprendía que su inocente amiga de la infancia ya era adulta y podía lidiar con eso. Desvió la mirada a su paciente, que negaba la situación con la cabeza mientras se reía.

—¿Cómo está, Marinette?— preguntó el doctor Couffaine.

—Cansada de esa misma pregunta— ella sonrió con dulzura al responder— pero bien.

Arthur y Lila coqueteaban en la esquina de la habitación, y Luka llamó la atención de la Italiana.

—Rossi, ¿usted no quería hablar con su amiga?

En ese momento Lila miró a Marinette, entonces corrió hasta la litera tirándose encima de ella.

—Luka sólo me dejó verte ahora después de que despertaste, ¿estás bien?— la residente empezó a hacer varias preguntas para su amiga, y Marinette respondía pacientemente hasta sanar todas las preocupaciones de Couffaine.

—Lila, lleva al hermano de Marinette para tomar un café, necesito hablar con ella a solas— Luka pidió y Lila rápidamente salió del lecho con Arthur, del cual tiraba del cuello, y cerró la puerta— que abusador es su hermano.

Marinette le dio una agradable carcajada y asintió.

—Él cree que es un galanteador nato— la Dupain Cheng observó— creo que de verdad le gustó ella.

Luka casi se rió también, pero el celos y el instinto protector no lo permitieron.

—He venido aquí a saber cómo está lidiando con todo esto, Marinette— el psiquiatra se colocó las gafas de cristal y se sentó en la silla— necesitamos entender lo que su cerebro proyectó mientras estaba en coma.

—Fue real— ella dijo, inmediatamente levantándose— y yo vi, ¡lo sentía! Adrien y yo nos enamoramos, nos casamos, tuvimos una hija. ¡Éramos médicos brillantes! ¡Todavía puedo sentir en la piel los recuerdos, doctor!

En ese momento ella ya andaba por la habitación, mientras volvía todo lo que sentía.

Luka anotaba todo, emitía una sensación de confianza, y era muy fácil que la gente se abriera con él. Sabiendo eso, alentaba a Marinette a hablar.

Cuanto más hablara, más cerca estoy y más puedo entender lo que pasó.

—Continúe, no tenga miedo— el médico decía de voz suave— estamos solo los dos aquí, nadie sabrá lo que usted me está contando.

Ella respiró profundamente para dar continuidad.

—Todavía recuerdo la suavidad del cabello de mi hija, de cómo cantaba para ella todas las noches una canción para dormir. Si cierro mis ojos, puedo sentir el olor de mi niña— los ojos azules de Marinette estaban perdidos en recuerdos y ahogados en humedad —siento los brazos de mi marido alrededor de mi cuerpo, de la forma en que me tocaba y me hacía suya todas las noches, aunque apenas pudiéramos hablar por nuestra carga horaria de trabajo excesiva. Me regalaba flores, y siempre que podíamos, veíamos una película clásica acompañada de palomitas carameladas— Marinette suspiró y miró al techo, con la intención de alejar las lágrimas— quiero mi vida de vuelta, extraño mucho a mi pequeña hija, y no entiendo lo que pasó. Ver a Adrien tan lejos me mata por dentro.

Luka abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la intensidad de las palabras de su paciente. Vio que ella estaba al borde de un límite, pero decidió insistir un poco más.

—¿Usted lo ama, no es?— preguntó.

—Lo amo. En estos momentos siento como si estuvieran en el lugar de la muerte, que nos encontremos juntos en el mismo sitio y que para él signifique nada, me lastima demasiado. Me encanta la forma en que bebe café, ¿eso es posible? ¿Quieres tanto a alguien que tomas sus mínimos detalles y los grabas en tu mente para repasarlos durante todo el día?

Yo me arreglaba sólo para ser notada, me secaba el pelo aquí todos los días para quedar presentable. Hacía los procedimientos médicos con perfección para recibir un elogio suyo, me quedaba idealizando nuestra vida juntos— en este momento Luka comprendió todo en partes, pero la dejó terminar— entonces, sí. Lo amo incondicional e irremediablemente.

Algunos minutos de silencio se quedaron en el aire, entonces ella se dio cuenta de que relató su pasión, no la proyectada en la inconsciencia, sino la pasión real. La pasión que existía antes de entrar en coma.

—No se cuente a él, por favor.— suplicó al mirar al psiquiatra.

—Tranquila, eso no pasará— dijo Luka, aún medio absorto,— creo que sé lo que te pasó, Marinette.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hola a todas ️

Lamento mucho la demora, pero realmente me he encontrado ocupada en algunas actividades

En fin...

Espero sea de su agrado este capítulo.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Cuatro Quintos**

**Hospital París Falls, 26 de febrero, 14:58 pm**

—Estoy absolutamente seguro.— dijo Luka totalmente convencido.

Adrien asimilaba toda esa información y, al fin, todo parecía tener sentido.

Bueno, casi todo.

Marinette sufrió una proyección de conciencia. La explicación que Luka encontró fue que todo lo que ella decía haber vivido, no era más que un sueño. Un sueño totalmente proyectado por su mente durante el tiempo en que estuvo en coma, algo que reflejó sus deseos conscientes y subconscientes.

La realidad de los hechos narrados por la paciente fue totalmente divergente de los casos comunes, donde las personas denunciaban los mismos síntomas, pero con menos riqueza de detalles. De ahí la desconfianza de que, había posibilidades, de Marinette estar hablando de algo que realmente sucedió.

Pero por lo visto, la historia no era así.

—¿Cómo le informamos eso a ella?— murmuró Adrien.

Luka se rascó la poste trasera del cuello, arreglándose las gafas de la cara.

—No sé.

Adrien se levantó de su silla. Estaban en su oficina dentro del hospital, y aquella tarde, Luka lo había buscado para presentar su diagnóstico.

El Agreste comenzó a caminar por el recinto, aún tratando de encajar todas las piezas de este confuso rompecabezas. Pero, por más que casi todo se complementaba con la más pura perfección, sabía que aún había una pieza que faltaba.

—Una cosa— el Agreste comenzó su discurso, atrayendo la atención del Couffaine. —Hay una cosa que todavía no tiene sentido para mí.

Luka lo miró, temiendo la pregunta que sabía que vendría de su amigo y, la cual, no podría responder.

Bueno, no sin la autorización de Marinette.

El secreto médico-paciente pertenece al paciente siendo el médico su confidente y guardián, solamente pudiendo ser revelado en situaciones muy especiales como: deber legal, causa justa o autorización expresada del paciente.

Eso quería decir que Luka había escondido una cosita o dos.

—¿Qué?— con la cara más aburrida del mundo, el moreno cuestionó.

—¿Por qué soñó conmigo? Y en ese sueño ¿porque teníamos una relación amorosa y una hija? Y por Dios, ¿de donde ella sacó a la niña?— Adrien hizo todas las preguntas a la vez.

Luka respiró profundamente, pensando en la mejor elección de palabras para remediar las dudas del neurólogo.

—Tú eres su jefe, el supervisor— dijo Luka —como se ven todos los días, es perfectamente posible que tú protagonices los paisajes de su mente, aún más si ella, antes de lo ocurrido, estuviera pensando en ti— no dejaba de ser la verdad. Una quinta parte de ella.

—¿Y la niña?— el rubio seguía confundido.

—No sé, tal vez es una proyección de lo que ella anhela. Es decir ... todas las mujeres quieren ser madre un día, o casi todas. Tal vez sea eso.

Adrien iba a preguntar algo más, pero una enfermera apareció en la puerta y pidió su presencia en la UTI en calidad de urgencia, y el Agreste salió apresurado.

Luka silbó y se sentó en un sillón que había en la sala.

—Salvado por la enfermera.

••••••

Rose casi moría de risa con la conversación de Lila, Marinette y Chloe.

—¿Es serio que te llevó a cenar?— preguntó la castaña, con ojos brillando por la emoción.

Chloe dio un grito tierno y asintió varias veces.

Marinette sonreía dulcemente, y Rose revisaba su presión mientras escuchaba la conversación de las dos.

—Y después de esa cena ... ¿no pasó algo más?— Lila inquirió maliciosa, y Chloe abrió sus ojos como platos.

—N-No, no sucedió nada— dijo la rubia —él fue muy respetuoso conmigo.

Marinette dio un suspiro imperceptible, pero no lo suficiente para los ojos azulados de la esposa de Ali Fontaine.

—¿Y tu?— la enfermera intentó despejar el clima triste de la paciente —¿Cómo es el doctor Agreste en la cama?

Marinette se ahogó con su propia saliva. Chloe empezó a reír y Lila se quedó sin color.

—¡¿Cómo?!— preguntó la Dupain.

—En su proyección psíquica, dijiste que tenían una hija. Para tener una hija, ustedes necesitan ...

La azabache levantó la palma, sin aire, impidiendo que Rose continuará.

Un flashback de los momentos más calientes con su atractivo marido comenzó a derretir su mente. Su piel se estremeció y fue inevitable no humedecer sus ojos. La nítida visión de él encima de ella, con el rostro escondido en su cuello al mismo tiempo que su cadera danzaba en acometidas, lentas y excitantes penetraciones, la sensación de su piel contra su piel, el sudor que se mezclaba, los apretones de sus manos firmes y grandes en su cadera ... la forma en que se gemia sabroso y suave en su oído, ah ... era la visión del paraíso.

—Bueno ... era muy ... muy bueno— Marinette respiró hondo y sonrió. —Él Adrien de mi sueño era gentil, lento, como si para amarme bien, necesitaba amarme despacio. Me besaba todo mi cuerpo, acariciaba los puntos correctos, y, ah, sus bellos ojos, aquella lengua ...

Las mujeres soltaron gritos eufóricos.

—¿Crees que después de todo eso, tendrías alguna oportunidad de acercarte?— preguntó la rubia Bourgeois —Mira cuánto tiempo haz estado loca por Adrien Agreste, ¡Marinette!

La parisina bajó la cabeza, negando. Las otras la reconfortaron y luego cambiaron de asunto, sin darse cuenta de que detrás de la puerta, una cardióloga oía a todo y se animaba por el descubrimiento.

••••••

Lograron estabilizarla. La paciente que tenía un tumor cerebral que Adrien había socorrido en la UTI había sufrido una convulsión.

—¿Te sientes mejor...— Adrien buscó el nombre de la niña de siete años en el sujetapapeles, y cuando lo encontró, se burló de sorpresa —¿Emilie?

La paciente de cabellos y ojos castaños sonrió débil para su salvador.

—Sí, señor doctor.

Adrien, aún medio atónito, dio un suave apretón en su nariz y salió del lugar, encontrando a los padres afligidos que fueron alejados a la hora del tumulto.

—Emilie está fuera de peligro— dijo el Agreste tan pronto como ambos se levantaron apresurados —las enfermeras están finalizando sus cuidados, luego podrán verla.

La madre de la niña se acercó y abrazó al médico, dejándolo estático y confundido, pero él retribuyó el afecto.

—No hay palabras para agradecer lo que hizo por nuestra pequeña Emilie. ¡Gracias por salvar a nuestra niña!

Adrien atendió el llamado, pues era el único neurólogo de turno, pero él sabía que la niña debía estar llevando seguimiento con otro especialista.

—¿Quién está llevando el seguimiento de su caso?— Adrien sonrió

La pareja se miró afligida, y el hombre sólo negó con la cabeza al hablar.

—Nuestra familia no tiene recursos para pagar a un médico decente para Emilie, así que solo estamos en traerla de emergencia para que le den un remedio extremo por su estado de salud para que...— derrotado y con una voz apagada, el hombre comenzó a llorar —para que por lo menos ella esté cómoda y no sienta tanto dolor de cabeza hasta que ... que no resista más.

Adrien tenia los ojos abiertos.

La constitución es una cosa tan bella, siendo regida en uno de sus principales principios, el de igualdad para todos.

Todos tienen derechos y deberes por igual.

Todos tienen derecho a la alimentación, a la escuela, a la vivienda, y principalmente, a la salud.

Pero, en la práctica, lo que más grita, se observa y se hace presente es la contrastante desigualdad.

Es absurdo que una niña de siete años deba morir pues porque el estado no es capaz de proporcionarle un tratamiento adecuado, mientras que el rico que derrocha el dinero en drogas y tiene sobredosis recibe todo el tratamiento posible, hasta recibe sopita en la boca.

Eso no entraba en la cabeza de Adrien Agreste.

Él creía que ser médico no debería ser considerado un trabajo, sino una actitud humana hacia el prójimo. El juramento era de prestar atención sin mirar el color, la índole, la orientación sexual, la opinión, y con certeza la condición social.

—Tambien una muchachita muy simpática le ha prestado la atención médica que requiere , pero hace unos meses que no hemos visto más por aquí. Creo que su nombre era Marinette.— dijo la madre de Emilie, y Adrien no pudo dejar de atarse al hecho.

Entonces ésta era la niña de la proyección de conciencia ...

Pero era tiempo de pensar en la niña ahora.

Según los padres de Emilie, ella estaba esperando la muerte pues el sistema público no quería pagar su caro tratamiento, ¿verdad?

Entonces Adrien resolvería este problema.

—Deben traer algunas cosas para la estancia de Emilie en el hospital, ella se quedará internada y discutiremos su condición, asumo su caso— cuando la pareja intentó protestar, diciendo que no poseían ningún poder adquisitivo para costear el tratamiento, Adrien los interrumpió -yo mismo voy a pagar su tratamiento.

••••••

Marc caminaba por el hospital con el uniforme de la escuela en el cuerpo y la mochila del Batman en la espalda.

Le gustaba Batman, le hallaba un héroe increíble. Él no tenía ningún poder meta humano, pero poseía algunas de las cosas más preciosas existentes: coraje, sentido de la justicia y una seriedad inquebrantable.

Era el coraje que impresionaba a Marc. La seriedad era una cosa tan bacana, pero lo más admirable era con certeza el sentido de la justicia del personaje, que cazaba bandidos y protegía a los ciudadanos.

De esa forma que veía a su tío, Adrien.

Adrien, era Batman.

Es claro que su padre también era un héroe, pero era más como Superman, un héroe fuerte, bondadoso y el ejemplo que tenía dentro de casa, la figura bajo la cual los focos suelen iluminar más.

No es que Felix no quisiera ser el centro de atención.

Pero había algo en su tío que le hacía admirarlo un poquito más. Quizá fuera por la importancia que tenía para sí, o por el hecho de salvar vidas todos los días ... Marc quería ser como su tío, y era por eso que estaba allí.

Al salir de la pequeña escuela y llegar a casa, se le preguntó -bien le rogó- a su abuelo, para llevarlo a conocer el hospital. El Agreste más viejo, de corazón blando, cogió las llaves de la camioneta y llevó el pimpollo hasta allí.

—Abuelo voy al baño, ¿sí?

—No te alejes demasiado.

Fue lo que dijo al nieto, y se fue al baño.

Había comido tacos y comida mexicana, la cual le dejaba con una diarrea ...

Bueno, no entremos en detalles.

Su abuelo le dijo que no se alejará mucho, pero cuando vio, ya estaba en el pasillo de las habitaciones, oyendo los llantos de un bebé -probablemente un recién nacido- madres gritándole a sus hijos, diciendo que aquello era un hospital y no se podía hacer desorden ... y entonces, observó en una esquina de una de las habitaciones, el 512.

¿Observó por la puerta abierta la personificación de un ángel de pelo azulado, o sería una princesa? Una princesa-ángel, pensó el pequeño.

Cuando la azabache percibió que era observada, sonrió al niño, que enrojeció.

—Hola— dijo la princesa-ángel —¿Cual es tu nombre?

El hijo de Félix ponderó si debería o no hablar con ella, pues Melody siempre le decía que no debía hablar con extraños.

Pero la muchacha era un ángel, no le haría daño alguno.

—Marc Agreste— respondió —¿Y usted señorita?

—Marinette Dupain Cheng— ella le señaló un sillón —sientate y cuéntame ¿cómo llegase hasta aquí? ¿Tus padres saben dónde estás?

—Ellos no lo saben, he venido con mi abuelo, pero necesitó ir al baño.

Marinette entendió.

—¿Eres pariente del doctor Adrien Agreste?— preguntó.

Marc dibujó una sonrisa y asintió.

—Él es mi tío, y él es un super héroe.

Marinette rió graciosamente por la inocencia del niño.

—¿Y quieres ser un super héroe como tu tío, no?

El pequeño rubio confirmó.

—Bueno, entonces sigue estudiando bastante, come todas las verduras del plato, sé un caballero con las muchachas y respete a sus padres— ella aconsejó con un semblante amable —así conseguirás ser el mejor médico super héroe del mundo, ¡Marc!

El niño se llenó de una motivación maravillosa. De alguna manera, aquella princesa-ángel era inspiradora.

—Ya puedes dejar de molestar a mi paciente, Marc.— dijo Adrien, que estaba recostado en la puerta observando a todo.

—Él no molesta, es un niño muy bien portado.— dijo la chica.

Marc solo asintió para su tío, que sonrió en respuesta.

Luego Gabriel apareció en la puerta, y no vino solo.

—¡Hola!— Sabine Dupain Cheng saludó a todos.

Los demás la saludaron de vuelta.

—Casi no lo creo cuando vi a Gabriel buscando a alguien— la mujer comentó divertida, y Gabriel miró feo a su nieto.

—¿No te dije que no te alejaras?

—No peleé con él, señor. Marc me estaba haciendo compañía.— Marinette inmediatamente intentó liberar del problema al pequeño niño, lo que no pasó desapercibido por el neurólogo todavía de pie observando todo.

—Oh entonces ¿eres la pequeña Marinette?— Gabriel la miró admirado. —Sé que no te acordarás de mí, pero nuestras familias son muy amigas y yo estaba allí el día en que naciste.

Faltaba poco para que los ojos de Adrien saltaran de sus órbitas, Marinette no difería.

—¿Se acuerda cuando Emilie la cogió en el regazo y cantó aquella canción? Ella sólo se calmaba con eso, tuve que recordar la letra.— Sabine dijo entre pequeñas risas y los ojos de Gabriel se volvieron nostálgicos ante la mención de la esposa fallecida.

—Y vea, hoy nuestros niños ya son hombres y mujeres hechos.— el Agreste más viejo murmuró.

Hasta el final de aquella tarde, todos se quedaron en la habitación 512. De algún modo extraño, Adrien no podía quitar los ojos de Marinette.

Y, al fin de todo, faltaba sólo una pieza para terminar este enigma de una vez por todas.

[•••]

Hola

Espero les sea de su agrado este penúltimo capítulo, trataré de actualizar el último capítulo de esta hermosa historia

¿Que les pareció toda la historia? ¿Les gustó?


	5. Capitulo 5

**_[Un entero]_**

**Hospital París Falls, 2 de marzo, 12:02 pm**

Los días pasaron tranquilos.

Afortunadamente, el hospital quedó medio vacío en este período de tiempo.Los médicos les gusta ayudar a las personas en su profesión, pero también aprecian cuando están sanos y no necesitaban su ayuda.

Kim llamó aChloe para salir más veces, y tras un flagelo de un paparazzi muy inconveniente, una gran foto del futbolista y de la médica estampaba sitios, blogs, redes sociales y revistas de chismes de todo el país.Eran la pareja más joven del momento yambos oficializaron sus noviazgo dos días después.

Lila y Arthur se acercaron, luego ambos daban algunas sumidas y ya se era de asimilar donde estarían juntos.

Emilie hizo la cirugía costeada por Adrien.Fue todo un gran éxito, la niña ya estaba despierta, e incluso toda envuelta en la cabeza y sin sus cabellos castaños y brillantes, estampaba una gran sonrisa en la cara.Los padres de ella nunca serían agradados por la acción del Agreste.Él les dijo que sólo el respirar de Emilie, ella estaba sana, ya era recompensa más que suficiente.

El pequeño Nath vino al mundo pesando cuatro kilos.Fue un parto difícil, y los gritos de Kagami, Tomoe y Luka podían ser escuchados por todo el hospital.Adrien, el padrino del chico, se sintió feliz al ser invitado a tal papel.Lo emocionaba la felicidad de su amigo, y deseaba que él fuera muy feliz al lado de su familia.

Parecía que todo se estaba encaminando a su debido lugar.

Bueno, _casi todo._

Adrien todavía sentía que algo en la historia de Marinette Dupain no se completaba.

En los últimos días, Luka hizo un acompañamiento psicológico con ella, y ésta quedó internada en el hospital.A pesar de que su salud física era perfecta, Adrien aún no podía darle alta.Él daba la excusa de que estaba ocupado, y tan pronto como pudiera, iba a firmar los papeles y liberar a la paciente para que volviera a trabajar, pero sentía que no estaba listo.

A pesar de eso, Marinette ya deambulaba por los pasillos del hospital.Ella necesitaba caminar para espaciar la mente, órdenes del doctor Couffaine.Las consultas con el psiquiatra eran muy extensas, y sabiendo todo lo que averiguo con ellas, Luka finalmente pudo comenzar a remediar la situación de la joven médica.Él percibió que el único problema era que no podía desvincularse de la realidad alterna creada por su cerebro, de lo contrario, Marinette unía esta a la realidad en la que ella vivía, y de hecho, no lograba distinguir un sueño de realidad.Era algo realmente inusual, pero teniendo en cuenta la intensidad de los sentimientos que la Dupain Cheng profesaba por Adrien, no era algo tan anormal.

••••••

Adrien caminaba hasta la cocina del hospital.

Nadia, una de las enfermeras, siempre dejaba un cesto de muffins de arándano y hacía un café bien fresco para todos, un verdadero ángel.

_Ben no lo pierda._

Al aproximarse al lugar, pudo oír las risas histéricas de Alya, y una risa más suave.Al espiar por el cristal de la puerta, vio a la cardióloga al lado de Marinette, que comía un muffin en pequeños mordiscos.

—Cuando oí eso, pensé: Dios, ¡esa es mi pareja favorita!— Alya habló en tono alto y con los ojos azules arcillosos —Entonces ¿te gusta Adrien?

El neurólogo quedó sorprendido.Entonces ¿ella le gustaba?Ahora todo tenía sentido._Sonrió sin darse cuenta._

Marinette se tragó en seco, totalmente ajena al médico que la escuchaba, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecerse y asintió.

—Bueno, yo siempre alimenté esa pasión platónica por él, pero sé que él nunca miraría hacia mí— la azabache bajó la mirada e Alya hizo una expresión penosa, comprendiendo el dolor de la muchacha —el doctor Agreste es alguien inalcanzable para alguien como yo.

—¿Como asi?Marinette, tú eres una de las mujeres más bonitas que conozco, además de ser dulce, gentil y sin hablar de la inteligencia de tu prueba!— la Césaire sonrió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro de la Dupain Cheng —¿Por qué no le hablas de tus sentimientos?

—¡Ah!No, q-quiero decir ... yo jamás lo haría, y ¿si me rechaza?¿Si él piensa que quiero relacionarme con él para quedar bien en el hospital?Me gusta Adrien de verdad, pero prefiero que no sepa, así no corro el riesgo de me lastime.Sin mencionar que se crearía un clima extraño y ...

—Marinette— Alya miró directamente a los ojos del Agreste a través de la puerta, quien se sobresaltó por haber sido atrapado, pero continuó observando —habla con él, estoy segura de que las cosas serán mejores de lo que te imaginas.

Cuando salieron de la cocina, Adrien ya había desaparecido hacía un tiempo.Ahora, él estaba en la terraza del hospital, el único lugar donde iba a pensar.Allí tenía una rejilla de protección alta y un área verde con diversas plantas, era un buen lugar para que los visitantes fumarán o llevarán a niños agitados.En aquel momento, estaba vacío.

_Marinette Dupain Cheng era apasionada por amor, y ahora todo tenía sentido._

Flashbacks de momentos en que la atrapó observándolo, luciendo siempre linda sin explicación, siempre queriendo su aprobación comenzaron a surgir en su mente.Y él quiso reírse de sí mismo, pues sólo en aquel momento, entendió que siempre la observó de una manera especial, y que en los últimos meses, inició una atracción y un apego hacia ella sin igual.

"_—¡Lo siento, doctor!— la joven azabache juntó con el_ sujetapapeles cayeron al suelo al chocar con el cuerpo de Adrien —F-fue una distracción mía. "

_"—Eso es todo, se pueden ir— los residentes rápidamente siguieron con sus quehaceres, pero antes que Marinette se fuera, él la llamó —Marinette— ella se giró toda apenada y con los ojos en el suelo —me gusta tu cabello."_

"_—Bien, todas las bromas de ella diciendo que quería verse bien por el médico ... _Adr— Lila dio un empujón en Chloe,y la rubia se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado—es ... quiero decir ... bueno ... "

"_—Ella tenía una debilidad por los rubios— continuó Arthur, arqueando una ceja —sabes, ustedes quedarían muy bien juntos."_

Era éste el motivo de mantenerla en el hospital, bajo su tutela.No estaba listo para dejarla ir.

_Quiso aparcarse._

Miró al cielo.¿Los planes de Dios eran tan perfectos?¿Tendría el hombre de arriba planeado todo esto para que ambos se acercarán y pudieran escribir su historia?Su madre solía decir cuando viva que un hilo invisible conectaba almas gemelas.Este hilo podría estirarse, enrollarse, y aún así, nunca romperse. La _leyenda de _Akai Ito nunca pareció tan aplicable.

No, no estaba enamorado.La gente no se apasiona tan rápidamente, pero estaba, de hecho, interesado y encantado por la chica de pelo azabache.

Y ahora se sentía listo para terminar ese ciclo e iniciar un nuevo.

Por fin, la orden de alta de Marinette Dupain fue firmada aquella misma tarde.Toda su familia apareció para llevarla a casa.Sus padres le agradecían por todo, y Arthur todavía hizo un comentario malo sobre cómo que ellos esperaban a Adrien en la Navidad y en otras fechas en su residencia.

Adrien sonrió, estrechó la mano conel castaño y confirmó que sería un verdadero placer, no sólo a los demás le sorprendió, ya que casi le dió un ataque al corazón a Marinettede nuevo.

En cuanto los Dupain Cheng salieron de la habitación, el neurólogo aconsejo a su paciente algunos hábitos que la ayudarían en su recuperación, además de exigir que ella volviera al trabajo la otra semana muy temprano.Ella terminaría su residencia con otra clase de estudiantes, pero eso no alteraría su progreso en nada.

Él se quedó mirando los ojos azulados por unos segundos más de lo necesario, pero luego desvió la mirada y sonrió.

—Me siento verdaderamente feliz de que se encuentre bien, Marinette— ella se quedó estática observándolo con ojos brillosos —sabe ... usted es importante ... para el hospital.

La residente sonrió cogiendo su maleta, asintió para el jefe

—Gracias por salvar mi vida, Adrien.

Él no dijo nada más, apenas dio paso para que ella fuera a casa.

Marinette, por otro lado, se sentía bien finalmente.La pesadilla había terminado, su mente estaba sana, y su voluntad de trabajar y de ayudar a los demás reaccionó en su corazón.Además, aquella mirada que recibió de su amor perpetuaría sus sueños, junto a la hermosa experiencia que tuvo en su breve segunda vida.

Adrien todavía estaba en la habitación 512. Él pensaba si arriesgaría e intentaría transformar el sueño de la Dupain en realidad, o si dejaba todo pasar.

_Pero ¿cuánto más se privaría de vivir?¿De amar?__¿Cuánto más se privaría de ir en busca de su felicidad?Su carrera ya estaba construida, era hora de construir una familia._

Sus pies comenzaron a moverse solos.

Quien lo miraba, creía que estaba loco.Nunca vieron al siempre serio doctor Adrien Agreste tan desesperado antes.

Él buscaba cualquier punto azabache, pero el blanco del hospital confundía su visión.

Cuando llegó al estacionamiento, encontró a Marinette y Arthur al lado de un coche.El castaño colocaba su maleta dentro del auto, y ella observaba el cielo con una sonrisa dulce.

Ni controló lo que salió de su boca.

—¡Marinette!

Ella se giro confusa, y el brillo en los ojos claros en ella fueron evidentes cuando lo vio.

—¿Doctor Agreste?¿Qué paso?¿Olvidó algo?

Él se acercó a ella, con sus pensamientos a mil, sintiendo una inquietud en el corazón y una palpitación en el pecho.

—En realidad, sí— ella lo miró, y recibió una sonrisa —¿Quieres tomar un café conmigo hoy a las siete?

La risa de Arthur,una risa que él sabía que tenía razón, se hizo eco a través del estacionamiento.

**Residencia Agreste, 17 de octubre, 5:29 am - Cinco años después**

Ella ronroneó cuando la penetró con toda esa fuerza.La ducha caliente mojaba a ambos, el vapor se prendía a la caja de cristal, pero los gemidos de la mujer no cesaban.

La espalda de la chica estaba pegada en la pared helada, sus largos cabellos azabache estaban atrapados en la mano de su marido, y éste tenía sus labios en el cuello de la mujer para sofocar los gemidos mientras sostenía su peso en su regazo.

Finalmente habían hecho que Emilie durmiera, la bebé de siete meses tenía un llanto agudo y parecía que adivinaba cuando él intentaba darle un poco cariño a su esposa.

—Adrien ...— ella susurró en su oído, y él sabía que ella llegaría al ápice en breve —a-ah!

Ambos llegaron al climax, él la soltó de su regazo lentamente y sonrió para ella.

—Eso fue un récord— Marinette comentó.

—Creo que hace unos dos meses que no permanecía mucho tiempo en ti.

—Culpe a su hija, doctor Agreste— ella giró los ojos y salió del baño, vistiendose con un bata —ella no quiere compartirme con usted.

Él también se vistió y abrazó a su mujer por la espalda, sonrió contra los cabellos mojados de la azabache.

—Si no la consintieras tanto, hasta sentiría más nostalgia de los tiempos en que te llevaba para tomar un café, sólo tú y yo.

Marinette se rió anasalada, acariciando sus cabellos rubios y observó la imagen de los dos en el espejo del baño.

—Nunca imaginé que un día te tendría a mi lado, gracias de nuevo por haber salvado mi vida— murmuró.

—Salvar tu vida fue la parte fácil, la propuesta de casarte conmigo fue mucho más difícil.

Ambos soltaron un por de carcajadas, pero fueron interrumpidas por un llanto soso.

—La Emilie de mi sueño no lloraba tanto— bromeó la Agreste apuntando su dedo hacia su marido —es tu turno.

Él movió sus ojos, pero la sonrisa era inmutable.

Nunca se sintió tan realizado, amaba a su esposa y a su hija más que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo.

Si, enamorarse de Marinette no fue difícil, fueron sólo seis cafés, ya que el estrago ya estaba hecho.Percibió entonces que su felicidad estuvo siempre debajo de su nariz, pero la vida creyó que habría un momento específico para acercarse.Necesitaban pasar por aquello para entender sus sentimientos y cambiar sus perspectivas.El destino era incluso confuso, pero una cosa era bien cierta: lo que es para ser será, y la mayor prueba de ello era que el amor de Adrien y Marinette se construyó tan sólido, que el destino decretó que sería también eterno mientras vivían.

_Tal vez, fuera un más allá._

Fin

Agradezco mucho su apoyo para esta pequeña historia, fue muy gratificante para mí compartir este fic

De verdad lamento mucho la demora en cuanto a publicación de los capítulos, pero creo que valió la pena.

Me gustaría saber ¿que les pareció toda la historia? ¿que les gustó más? ¿que les desagradó?

Muchas gracias por todo nos leemos en otra historia bye


End file.
